I need a doctor,Please
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Karamatsu siempre fue un chico propenso a accidentes, eso siempre había sido una molestia...Al menos hasta que se encontró con el nuevo doctor del instituto. Un misterioso hombre al cual las hormonas alborotadas adolescentes le eran tan hilarantes. IchiKara [AU*]
1. Chapter 1

**I Need A Doctor, please.**

Debería terminar una historia antes de empezar otra, pero empece a escribir y luego me di cuenta que era otra cosa diferente. Vi este Au y me llamo demasiado la atención. Si le dan la oportunidad espero que les guste.

 **Resumen:** Karamatsu siempre fue un chico propenso a accidentes, eso siempre había sido una molestia...Al menos hasta que se encontró con el nuevo doctor del instituto. Un misterioso hombre al cual las hormonas alborotadas adolescentes le eran tan hilarantes. IchiKara [AU*]

 **Advertencias:** Occ.

Diferencia de edad. Un Ichimatsu adulto x Un Karamatsu estudiante Si no te gusta por favor no leeas :D

Ningún Matsu es hermano.

No se que mas poner.

Capitulo de prueba.

* * *

 **I**

Desde que eras pequeño tenias mala suerte, esa mala suerte que te mandaba a un hospital o a la enfermería prácticamente cada semana. Si alguien se caía durante el evento deportivo de la escuela y se hacia un raspón en la rodilla; si alguien se cortaba al estar pelando una papa durante la clase de economía domestica;si alguien intentaba acariciar a un gato y este le rasguñaba la mano; si alguien intentaba separar una pelea y terminaba siendo golpeado por error, había un 99% de probabilidad de que ese fueses tú.

Pasaba con tanta frecuencia que terminabas pensando, "bueno, mejor que me pase a mi a que le pase a mis amigos". La verdad es que eras tan servicial que el solo pensamiento de ayudar a alguien era mayor al temor de salir lastimado en el proceso, era algo que no podías cambiar, era parte de tu esencia.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que eras un imán para los accidentes, eras un chico normal. Tenias amigos, buenas notas, buena condición física y aunque muchas veces los balones terminaban golpeándote, eras bueno en el baloncesto. Durante la secundaria tu equipo llego a los diez mejores de la región, lamentablemente durante las semifinales un jugador del equipo contrario te hizo una falta que termino con una lesión en tu rodilla. Ese accidente te había dejado fuera de la temporada por el resto de la secundaria. Al entrar a la preparatoria lograste ser aceptado en el equipo de baloncesto, jugar en un equipo de preparatoria era algo realmente nuevo y emocionante para ti.

Con ello también legaron tus accidentes "habituales" y tus visitas a la enfermería se hicieron tan regulares que la enfermera te dejo tutearla e incluso te esperaba para tratarte después de tu entrenamiento.

No fue una sorpresa para ti darte cuenta que ella te gustaba, pero no por eso te buscabas ser lastimado (de verdad que tu suerte te jugaba una mala pasada). De verdad te gustaba mucho, cuando te revisaba tenias que concentrarte en las matemáticas, era la única manera en la que te quebrabas la cabeza para no reaccionar cuando ella se acercaba, sabias bien que ella solo hacia su trabajo. No te estaba coqueteando para nada, pero los problemas de "la edad", hormonas alborotadas o como quisieras llamarles hacían que tu cabeza se llenara de fantasías inapropiadas antes de que te dieras cuenta.

Y te disculpabas con ella cada vez que pensabas mal, la enfermera no entendía del todo porque te disculpabas y no querías explicárselo porque era vergonzoso. Mas un día, ella misma te dijo tú le gustabas. Fue un buen día para ti, ¡tu crush de preparatoria te correspondía! Pero, con la mala suerte que te rodeaba debías imaginar que un peor golpe estaba por venir y eso fue que, después de las vacaciones de verano te llego la noticia de que tu querida sensei se había casado y que se había ido a vivir al extranjero.

Ese fue un golpe a tus sentimientos y dolió más que cualquier golpe físico. Pero ya estaba, no volverías a enamorarte, lo acababas de decidir. A pesar de que no era tu primera decepción amorosa (extrañamente tenias una afición por el lado medico, enfermeras y doctoras...quizás porque te la pasabas en manos de ellas). Era todo para ti, nada más.

Cuando entraste a segundo año un nuevo sensei se incorporo a la escuela, desde tu lugar (que era muy atrás ya que eras alto) no alcanzabas a verlo bien, pero tus compañeros comentaban que era alguien sombrío.

Él se presento con un simple "—Soy Ichimatsu Matsuno y trabajare en la enfermería desde ahora", no mentía diciendo que le daba mucho gusto trabajar allí como todos, porque por su tono de voz parecía que lo habían obligado a trabajar allí. No te llamo mucho la atención, pero sabias que un encuentro con él seria inevitable.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]**

Y el día del encuentro llego. Ese día tocaba una clase en conjunto con las chicas y estabas emocionado por ello, te pusiste tu uniforme de baloncesto de color azul cielo, tu soporte elástico para brazo de color negro lo acomodaste en tu brazo dominante (el derecho), no te olvidaste de tu muñequeara deportiva de color azul como el uniforme y la acomodaste de el lado izquierdo. Tu cabello negro siempre estaba perfectamente peinado así que no hiciste nada con ello, tus ojos azules te regresaban la mirada por el espejo de los vestidores, te veías guapo hoy también.

Saliste a la cancha, las chicas veían a tu dirección saludando con una sonrisa. Te habías vuelto popular desde que empezó el año y aun no sabias del todo porque...Debía ser que el baloncesto te estaba dando fama. (y un físico envidiable).

Los primeros minutos trascurrieron sin contratiempos, no se te olvido calentar y pudiste hacer algunos tiros de tres puntos antes de que una chica linda llamara tu atención. Ah, Ichiko de la clase 3 era tan linda. Suspiraste y después un balón golpeo tu cara. No fue solo el balón golpeando tu cara lo que te mando a la enfermería, fue la caída. De manera estrepitosa tu cuerpo se estampo contra el suelo sin oportunidad de amortiguar la caída. Tu rodilla empezó a doler de nuevo. Ahora recordabas que olvidaste ponerte la rodillera. De verdad que a veces eras idiota...

Sin querer interrumpir la practica de nadie, rechazaste la ayuda de tus compañeros y fuiste por tu cuenta a la enfermería. Aunque caminar con la rodilla doliéndote y deteniendo la hemorragia de tu nariz era algo difícil. Al final lograste llegar. (sin caerte en el camino).

—Con permiso... -susurraste entrando. —¿Sensei? No esta...

—Aquí... -el hombre empujo su silla hacia atrás, la cortina que separaba la cama para reposar cubría tu vista antes y por eso no lo habías visto. —Entra de una vez, no tengo todo tu tiempo mocoso.-

¿Mocoso? Frunciste el ceño y entraste. Te sentaste en la cama ante la mirada del ¿enfermero?¿Doctor? ...Sensei.

—¿Que paso? -pregunto empezando a revisar el golpe en tu cara.

—Mm...uno de mis compañeros me lanzo un pase, pero no estaba prestando atención y... -desviaste ligeramente la mirada, la cercanía de ese hombre te ponía nervioso.

—Claro, un pase directo a tu cara... No parece un accidente.

—Lo fue. Fue un accidente. -aseguraste, eras incapaz de pensar que eso había sido a propósito. Después de todo ellos eran tus amigos ¿no?.

—No se si eres demasiado amable o demasiado estúpido. Creo que ambos. -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Parecía divertirle tu sufrimiento, o quizás eran imaginaciones tuyas. No lo habías visto durante la ceremonia de entrada, así que aprovechaste que estaba cerca para dar miradas fugaces hacia él. Lo observaste, a su cabello negro, su pálida piel, era más alto que tú, de cuerpo delgado y luego estaban sus ojos de un enigmático color violeta. Era guapo, pero luego también estaba esa aura que lo hacia dar miedo. Mantuviste tu distancia.

Una vez atenida tu hemorragia nasal se inclino revisando tu rodilla. No pudiste evitar soltar un respingo cuando sus dedos fríos se pasaron por tu rodilla. Era una extraña sensación.

—¿Algún accidente previo?

—En la secundaria tuve un esguince en esta rodilla.

—¿Tuviste una adecuada recuperación? ¿Haces tus ejercicios? ¿te aseguraste de calentar? ¿No tienes una rodillera?

—Si. Si, lo hice. Y si, la tengo...solo que hoy la olvide.

—¿Eres idiota? -pregunto lanzándote una mirada severa.

—Eso es cruel, sensei. -respondiste viéndolo fijamente desde arriba (ya que por su posición el estaba abajo). ¡Vamos Karamatsu, es solo una revisión! te regañaste mentalmente, tenias que dejar tu mente en blanco.

Apretaste ligeramente las sabana con los dedos, tratando de soportar el dolor de ser tocado. El doctor te hizo estirar la pierna palpando tu rodilla y un poco mas arriba, un procedimiento normal al que estabas acostumbrado y sin embargo esta vez parecía algo nuevo. Tu piel se erizaba ligeramente bajo el toque de los dedos del sensei y no podías alejar tu mirada de él, ni siquiera te importaba que estuviera haciendo con tu rodilla tus ojos estaban clavados en tu rostro serio, en esas pestañas negras que ocultaban sus ojos color violeta.

Y de pronto sus ojos te recorrieron entero, desde tus pies hasta tu cabeza. Te miro fijamente y con tono monótono dijo.

—Tienes una erección. -y señalo hacia tu entrepierna.

—¡...! -avergonzado y rojo como un tomate tus manos reaccionaron por fin para cubrirte. (aunque ya no tenia caso ya que él ya se había dado cuenta). —¡E-es algo perfectamente normal! -dijiste tratando de justificar tu reacción cuando ni tu mismo lo sabia.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes alguna clase de gusto con que te toquen a pierna? -pregunto burlón. Porque si, eso era todo lo que había hecho. Te avergonzaste más. Querías que te tragara la tierra, aunque con tu mala suerte ese deseo seguro se haría realidad y terminarías cayendo en algún agujero en el suelo. Descartaste la idea.

Te encogiste de hombros desviando la mirada, Matsuno-sensei se levanto, recargo una mano a tu lado en la cama y se acerco. Te sentiste obligado a verlo a los ojos a pesar de que era muy poco distancia entre ambos rostros.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? -pregunto serio, el tono de su voz te hizo temblar. Podías sentir como el calor se acumulaba de nuevo en tu cara.

—Em yo... -balbuceaste. ¿Que se supone que deberías responder si te proponían ayudarte con tus problemas fisiológicos?¿asentir? ¿negar? o quedarte como idiota balbuceando, justo lo que estabas haciendo. —Em... ¿si?

Y respondiste como pregunta porque no estabas seguro de cual era la respuesta correcta. Matsuno-sensei asintió. Paso las manos por tu pierna, tu cuerpo tembló ligeramente y te contuviste de soltar un largo suspiro. Ichimatsu-sensei se alejo unos segundos, regresando después con dos compresas frías.

—Una para tu rodilla, otra para tu pene. De nada. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Parpadeaste confundido antes de entender que el maldito se estaba burlando de ti.

Extrañamente no podías molestarte con él, la vergüenza era todo lo que podías sentir mientras acomodabas las compresas frías en los lugares que te dijo.

Iba a ser difícil verlo a la cara después de eso, lamentablemente para ti... tus visitas iban a ser frecuentes.

* * *

¿Que tal?

Espero que les guste.

Continuación pronto...tal vez.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Need A Doctor, please.**

Hola. ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, creo que debo advertir que es intento de comedia como mi otro fic "un buen hermano mayor". Así que espero que les guste.

Hice un dibujo de la escena que esta casi al final, pueden verlo buscando mi Deviantart Teddy-Freddy. Ya que es Spoiler(?) vayan después de leer. Si quieren.

 **Resumen:** Karamatsu siempre fue un chico propenso a accidentes, eso siempre había sido una molestia...Al menos hasta que se encontró con el nuevo doctor del instituto. Un misterioso hombre al cual las hormonas alborotadas adolescentes le eran tan hilarantes. IchiKara [AU*]

 **Advertencias:** Occ. MUcho OCC

Diferencia de edad. Un Ichimatsu adulto x Un Karamatsu estudiante Si no te gusta por favor no leeas :D

Ningún Matsu es hermano.

No se que mas poner.

* * *

 _ **II**_

El golpe en tu rodilla estaba bien y eso era un alivio. Después de que las compresas frías hicieran su trabajo fuiste capaz de salir de la enfermería y de la bochornosa situación. Aunque no fue fácil evitar las miradas burlonas de Matsuno-sensei, lograste salir de allí sin morir de verguenza en el intento.

Y el resto de el día trascurrió sin contratiempos.

No querías volver a viciar la enfermería en un tiempo, así que te habías propuesto no tener ningún accidente en la escuela (si ocurría en tu casa ya seria problema tuyo). Tenias que ser muy cuidadoso.

Por el récord personal de tres días sin accidentes (en la escuela) estabas pensando que podías hacerlo, romper tu racha de accidentes diarios era una gran ventaja. Y cuando esperabas tener un cuarto día sin accidentes, el huracán rojo del desastre llego de manera estrepitosa

—¡Oye, Karamatsu! -te llamo tu amigo.

—¿Osomatsu...? -te giraste para verlo, habías bajado las escaleras del segundo piso para ir al gimnasio, tenias un poco de prisa, pero si era tu amigo siempre ibas a tener tiempo para él. Lo buscaste con la mirada.

—¡Karamatsu! -Grito llamando tu atención mientras se arrojaba desde las escaleras. ¿Pretendía que lo alcanzaras? Sin saber muy bien que hacer estiraste los brazos para atraparlo, pero su pie se resbalo en el ultimo escalón antes de saltar y termino cayendo de frente contra ti, literalmente de frente contra tu frente.

Ambos cayeron contra el suelo y por el escándalo fueron regañados por el sub director y después enviados a la enfermería.

—¡waa! ¡¿Que demonios le pasa a tu cabeza?! -te quejaste poniéndote las manos en la frente la cual estaba adolorida y caliente. Adiós a tu racha de 3 días sin accidentes.

—Lo siento Karamatsu, es que tenia algo que contarte y tenia que ser rápido. Pero resbale cuando trataba de lucir genial. -dijo de manera despreocupada, su frente estaba igual de roja que la tuya, además su nariz sangraba ya que el muy idiota había caído de cara contra el suelo una vez que te golpeo. En ese momento se encontraba volteando hacia arriba para detener el sangrado mientras tú lo guiabas hasta la enfermería.

—¿Y que era? -preguntaste, refiriéndote a eso tan importante que tu amigo quería decirte.

—No lo recuerdo. -respondió bajando la cabeza. —¡Pero estoy seguro que era genial!

¿Por qué tengo un amigo tan idiota? te preguntaste por un segundo.

—¡Estas sangrando de nuevo!.-Osomatsu soltó un suspiro antes de llevar su mano hasta tu camisa.—¡No te limpies en mi!

De manera increíble los dos lograron llegar a la enfermería sin tener otro percance en el proceso.

Te ponía algo nervioso tener que entrar y tener que encontrarte con Matsuno-sensei, te diste ánimos... con suerte él ya te habría olvidado.

—Con permiso. -dijeron al unisono abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

Matsuno se encontraba cerca de la ventana acariciando a un pequeño gato, la expresión tranquila en su rostro y esa genuina sonrisa en sus labios hizo que tu corazón latiera con fuerza. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

La mirada violeta de el mayor paso desde el gatito hasta la entrada, una sonrisa diferente se dibujo en su rostro.

—Ah, eres tú...de nuevo. -Te supiste nervioso, tus hombros se pusieron rígidos. ¿Te había reconocido tan pronto? Pero... ¡Ni siquiera estabas usando tu uniforme de deportes!

—Hola de nuevo, sensei~ -saludo detrás de ti Osomatsu. Te hiciste a un lado dejándolo pasar. Era cierto, él necesitaba ayuda. No había tiempo de pensar en ti. Con cuidado ayudaste a Osomatsu a entrar a la enfermería, Ichimatsu había dejado al gato y se lavaba las manos con desgano.

—¿Que paso ahora? -pregunto una vez que seco sus manos, se acerco a Osomatsu y retrocediste un poco.

—Ah, esta vez solo iba caminando casualmente por el pasillo... -empezó a explicar Osomatsu de manera despreocupada. Tal vez, podrías irte mientras Sensei estaba atendiendo a tu amigo. Retrocediste un paso, dos pasos y cuando ibas a dar el tercer paso el mayor hablo.

—¿A donde crees que vas? Señorito compresas frías... -dijo burlón. ¡Entonces si te recordaba! Tu cara se puso roja al instante.

—¿Compresas frías? -pregunto curioso tu amigo.

—Veras, hace unos días durante una revisión a este chico...

—¡Waaa! -interrumpiste de manera muy obvia. Si Osomatsu se enteraba de eso, aun si eran amigos te daría un horrible apodo de por vida. Tu amigo enarco una ceja viendo hacia ti. Carraspeaste y peinaste ligeramente tu cabello hacia atrás tratando de verte cool. —¡Never mind! Bro~ Amm, mejor aun ¿A que se refiere con "de nuevo"?

—Ah, es una graciosa historia. -Osomatsu sonrió de manera boba. —Hoy en la primera hora, le hice un piropo a Choromatsu sensei. Y me noticeo muy, muy fuerte.

—Con un libro. -agrego el mayor mientras le ponía algo de pomada anti-inflamatoria al golpe en la frente de Osomatsu.

Suspiraste, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en tu rostro.

—¿Que le dijiste esta vez? -preguntaste.

No era un secreto para ti (y los demás amigos de Osomatsu) el hecho de que tenia un fuerte crush por Choromatsu-sensei, desde el primer día se la pasaba detrás de él. Aunque todos se lo tomaban de broma tú sabias que lo que Osomatsu estaba haciendo no eran simples juegos,él iba en serio con Choromatsu, pero era un "amor" imposible/ unilateral. Quizá tú amigo no se había dado cuenta que tú ya lo habías notado y por eso se forzaba a sonreír como si nada frente a ti también cuando Choromatsu lo rechazaba.

—Bueno, es que no estaba prestando atención a su clase y cuando me pregunto algo yo le dije. "No seré matemático, pero yo si lo pongo en cuatro y lo parto en dos". No sé porque se enojo tanto.

—...

De verdad no sabias ni por donde empezar, aunque podrías mencionarle que Choromatsu era el maestro de literatura y no el de Matemáticas. Eso explicaba porque después de una clase tu amigo te dijo que en la respuesta cuatro le había salido 17 cuando hablaba sobre lenguaje.

Te golpeaste la frente con la palma de la mano y contuviste un grito nada masculino cuando te lastimaste más la frente. Ichimatsu-sensei te regaño después de eso.

Después de ser atendido Osomatsu huyo porque se le hacia tarde para encontrarse "casualmente" con Choromatsu-sensei. Estabas pensando en irte también ya que tu frente había sido atendida (con crema anti inflamatoria y una bandita adhesiva cuadrada), pero a penas te bajabas de la camilla cuando Matsuno-sensei se planto frente a ti.

—Ya que estas aquí, déjame revisar el progreso de tu rodilla.

Asentiste y volviste a sentarte. Estabas nervioso, además de que el mayor se burlo de ti diciendo

"Hoy no tengo compresas frías, así que no te pongas duro" Se burlaba completamente de ti. Más que molestarte te abochornaba. Te concentraste para no reaccionar, cerraste los ojos, respiraste profundo. Había un delicioso olor que no habías captado antes, olisqueaste un poco más acercándote a aquello que olía tan bien, algo cosquilleo tu nariz.

—¿Estas oliendo mi cabello? -pregunto, abriste los ojos y te encontraste con su mirada de molestia.

—¿Eh? -de seguro que parecías un pervertido haciendo eso! Matsuno-sensei te estampo la mano en la cara antes de echarte fuera de la enfermería.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso se había... sonrojado por eso? Pensar que lo había hecho te hacia sonreír de manera boba.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Durante la clase de deportes el primer día de la semana te encontraste con Osomatsu. Este sonreía como si algo bueno le hubiera pasado, quizás había ganado alguna apuesta con sus compañeros de salón.

Cuando te le acercaste él te dio un raro discurso sobre el amor y lo genial que era. Algo extraño sobre su usual discurso de que "todos deberían follar y ser felices".

Por alguna razón termino explicándote lo que se sentía que te gustara alguien, lo cual era algo bueno ya que pudiste relacionar esa información con el crush que sentías por Ichiko de la clase 3. Por otra parte también estaba esa cosa rara que sentías cuando estabas cerca de Ichimatsu-sensei.

Ese nerviosismo no era algo normal.. ¿o si? Entonces...podría ser que,Ichimatsu-sensei...

—¿Esta mal que me guste Ichimatsu-sensei?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ve a decírselo ahora mismo!

A veces te gustaría pensar un poco las cosas antes de hacerle caso a Osomatsu. Pero cuando querías pensar sobre ello ya estabas en la enfermería plantado frente al mayor diciendo.

—Ichimatsu-sensei usted, em... ¡Me gusta mucho!

Matsuno-sensei no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo viéndote fijamente sin expresión alguna. Eso te puso nervioso.

—...

—¡P-pero diga algo, sensei! -si te rechazaba al menos seria algo claro, no como ese silencio que no sabias como interpretar. Te estaba dejando en "visto" (literalmente). Ichimatsu suspiro antes de poner mala cara.

—No me tentaras, mocoso. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Ni siquiera tienes buen culo.

¿Que clase de respuesta era esa? Querías volver al "visto" . Sonreíste de manera presumida, no dejarías que dañara tu orgullo.

—Claro que tengo buen trasero. Mi trasero es el mejor. Las chicas envidian mi sensual culo -y te diste unas palmadas en el trasero en una pose casi ridícula justo cuando alguien entraba a la enfermería.

—Se.. -la chica se quedo callada viendo la escena, te quedaste de piedra al darte cuenta que se trataba da Ichiko. Ella retrocedió y cerro la puerta lentamente. —Perdón por interrumpir.-

—¡Espera no es lo que crees! -pero no te escucho y se fue, tu rostro se puso completamente rojo. ¿en que momento te habías convertido en Osomatsu? Porque si, habías actuado igual de idiota que tu amigo. Te cubriste el rostro con las manos.

Podías escuchar la risa maligna de sensei detrás de ti.

—Pensándolo bien, tienes razón. -escuchaste que decía y después sentiste una palmada.

¿Te acababa de tocar el trasero? El estaba como si nada cuando te giraste a verlo.

Saliste de la enfermería antes de que hicieras combustión espontanea con tu cara ardiendo como estaba.

Te ibas a morir de verguenza. Pero tu confesión no se iba a quedar en el olvido.

* * *

#Visto.

#Ni tienes culo Karamatsu. XD

Espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**I need a doctor**.

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Ya tengo continuación por fin.

Informo que tengo una página en Facebook, se llama "Lord Teddy-Freddy" por si quieren pasarse por allá.

Les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste.

 **Resumen** : Karamatsu siempre fue un chico propenso a accidente, eso siempre había sido una molestia... Al menos hasta que se encontró con el nuevo doctor del Instituto. Un misterioso hombre al cual las hormonas alborotadas adolescentes le eran tan hilarantes. Ichikara [Au]

 **Advertencias** : Occ mucho Occ.

Diferencia de edad. Un Ichimatsu adulto x un Karamatsu estudiante, si no te gusta no leas.

*Ningún Matsu es hermano.

* * *

III

Ichiko después de esa vergonzosa situación en la enfermería fue algo difícil, aunque más que difícil tú dirías que era más bien algo bochornoso. Cuando se lo contaste a Osomatsu al día siguiente este se rió de ti por casi una hora completa...

Te preguntabas ¿por qué se lo habías dicho? Pero bueno, era tu mejor amigo, no podías ocultarle nada de cualquier manera.

—No te preocupes Karamatsu. Yo, como tu grandioso y sensual mejor amigo, te aseguro que tienes el segundo trasero más sensual que he visto en mi vida. -dijo Osomatsu cuando termino de reír. No es como si la afirmación de esa información en palabras de tu amigo hiciera que fuese menos vergonzoso mirar a Ichiko de otro lado del salón. Pero al menos estabas empezando a tomarlo con un poco de humor.

—Espera... ¿Segundo? ¿Quién es el primero? -preguntaste justo cuando tu amigo se volteaba hacia la puerta, en el preciso momento que Choromatsu-sensei entraba al salón.

—¡Choro-chan! -le llamó en tono meloso al maestro.

—No me llames "Choro-chan". -gruñó de inmediato el profesor, lanzando una mirada severa a Osomatsu.—Soy Choromatsu-sensei.

—Oiga sensei, ¿Por qué siempre sale acompañado de ese rico? -preguntó tu amigo señalando hacia la espalda del profesor. Choromatsu-sensei giro ligeramente el rostro hacia atrás tratando de ver que señalaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Cuál rico? -preguntó al no ver nada detrás de él.

—Pues ese rico trasero que hace que me quede pendejo cuando lo veo caminar y me dan ganas de manosearlo porque la fuerza de gravedad atrae mis ojos a ese sensual culo suyo.-dijo Osomatsu con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos en el salón se rieron por el hilarante " piropo" de Osomatsu, quizás eras el único que sentía pena ajena, por otra parte el profesor estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¿Le gustó mi piropo sensei? -preguntó Osomatsu, lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un libro directo a la cara.

En retrospectiva debió haber visto venir eso.

Después de un gran escándalo y un aún más grande regaño, Choromatsu-sensei te encargo llevar a Osomatsu a la enfermería. Fue toda una proeza llegar sin salir lastimado.

Te planteaste frente a la puerta mientras Osomatsu se aferraba a ti en un abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello. ¿Estaba llorando?

Le diste unas palmaditas en la cabeza a tu amigo, buscando reconfortarlo. Ocupaste la otra mano para golpear ligeramente la puerta de la enfermería, aunque tardó un poco al final Ichimatsu sensei abrió la puerta.

—¿De nuevo ustedes? ¿Acaso se la pasan juntos todo el maldito día? -gruñó el hombre. No sabías porqué estaba molesto, tal vez era que lo tenían harto de tantas visitas.

—Yo... ¿Lo siento? -no sabías porqué te disculpabas, pero al parecer funcionó. Icimatsu-sensei dejo de fruncir el ceño y entró dándoles espacio para entrar.

—¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Sensei, Osomatsu esta herido. Choromatsu-sensei...-no tuviste que decir más para que se diera una idea de lo que había pasado.

—Ya... ¿Qué te duele? -le preguntó a Osomatsu.

—Me duele el kokoro. -lloriqueo tu amigo, pero cuando separó el rostro de tu hombro pudiste ver su frente roja.

—Ve a la camilla. -le ordenó, luego giro el rostro hacia ti. —Y tú, regresa a clases.

—Pero yo... -la mirada severa del doctor te hizo asentir ligeramente. Evitando refunfuñar regresaste a clases.

Ichiko sentada a un lado de ti se giró ligeramente cuando te sentaste.

—¿Tu amigo estará bien? -pregunto en un susurro. Parpadeaste confundido sin creer que Ichiko estaba hablando contigo.

—Sí, él estará bien. Osomatsu tiene cara dura. -la chica rió bajito. —Ichiko, sobre lo de la enfermería...

Las mejillas de Ichiko se sonrojaron ligeramente. Dejo de reír y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Fue algo... -buscó la palabra unos segundos. — Divertido.

—Si, lo fue. Pero fue muy vergonzoso. -dijiste encogiendote de hombros.

—No le diré a nadie. -aseguro.

—Gracias. -eso te hacía sentir un poco mejor. Te quedaste viéndola por unos segundos. —Te ves muy linda hoy. ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

—Si, un poco... Eres el primero que lo nota. -¿era tu imaginación o se veía un poco feliz? Claro que lo habías notado, no sólo porque te la pasabas viéndola, sino porque antes no tenía fleco y ahora si. —Mi hermano me lo corto porqué...

—Nakamura, Fukuyama, silencio en la clase.-gruñó Choromatsu-sensei, entonces ambos hicieron silencio.

Era la primera vez que escuchabas que Ichiko tenía un hermano, te preguntabas cómo era. ¿Era mayor o menor que ella? Con esa duda en mente las clases pasaron rápido.

* * *

Durante la hora de educación física Osomatsu regreso, llevaba ya puesto el uniforme rojo de deportes, se acercó a donde estabas con una gran sonrisa.

—Hoy combinamos. -dijo señalando el uniforme rojo que tenías. Ese día no tenías práctica de baloncesto, así que no podías usar tu uniforme de jugador.

—¿Cómo esta tu frente? -preguntaste, podías ver un pequeño vendaje tras el cabello de su frente.

—Estoy bien, sólo morí... Pero sobreviví. -dijo con una sonrisa. —Por cierto, Ichimatsu sensei me preguntó por ti. En realidad él quería saber sí había algo entre nosotros.

—¿Eh? ¿Y que le dijiste?

—Le dije que somos amigos... Con derechos. -dio unos picotones a tu costado que luego se transformó en un ataque de cosquillas. Estuviste riendo hasta que pudiste alejar las manos de Osomatsu. Tu amigo se acercó un poco mientras decía. "Ya Karamatsu, no seas gay y besame".

—Hey, Nakamura. Es tu turno de hacer la carrera de obstáculos. -Ordeno el profesor, fuiste a tu posición.

—Rompete una pierna ~ -te deseo suerte a su manera Osomatsu.

Pero a alguien con tan mala suerte como la tuya, lo peor que le podían decir era " rompete una pierna ". Por suerte (aunque parezca contradictorio ya que tú no tenías suerte) , lo único que te pasó fue que caíste de cara cuando ibas a saltar un obstáculo. Eso te mando directo a la enfermería.

—Se vio como una aparatosa caída. -dijo Ichimatsu en tono burlón, mientras atendía el raspon en tu rodilla.

—¿Lo vio? -preguntaste alejándote un poco cuando toco tu rodilla.

—Sí, esa fue la caída más estúpida que pueda existir. -se burló.

Te quedaste en silencio por unos segundos, repasando lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso estaba viendo desde la ventana de la enfermería? De pronto te sentías un poco nervioso.

—Sensei sobre lo de el otro día, era de verdad... Usted me gusta.

—... -no decía nada, de nuevo te clavaba el " visto". Decidiste cambiar de tema.

—Sensei, ¿usted tiene hermanos? -preguntaste, te gustaba hablar cuando estabas nervioso.

—Tengo un pequeño hermano, pero hace mucho que no lo veo.

—¿Por qué?

—El me odia porque cree que lo abandone. Cuando nuestros padres murieron me quedé a cargo de mi hermano pequeño, pero yo cuidaba muy bien de él y servicios sociales lo alejó de mi y lo enviaron con nuestro tío. El piensa que yo lo abandoné y nos alejamos mucho tiempo...

—¿Lo he visto recientemente? -preguntaste, te parecía triste que alguien pasara por algo así.

—Lo encontré, es un estudiante de preparatoria. -te miro fijamente al decir eso. —Pero no podría acercarme a él, ya que... Me enamoré de él sin saberlo.

Te quedaste en silencio viéndolo a los ojos, unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en tus párpados. Sentías como si hubieran estrujado tu corazón. ¿Como se supone que tenías que reaccionar? Esa historia te resultaba vagamente familiar.

—¿Y luego que pasó?

—No lo sé, tengo que esperar hasta esta noche a las 9:30. -dijo cerrando el botiquín.

—¿Va a verlo hoy?

—Oh sí, como todos los días de lunes a viernes. -dijo riendo. ¿Por qué él...?

—¡Espere, ese es el argumento de una serie de televisión! -Ichimatsu soltó una carcajada.

—Debiste ver tu cara.

—¿Por qué le gusta burlarse de mi? -estabas seguro que tu cara estaba completamente roja.

—Porqué pones unas caras lindas. -respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

No sabías sí eso era otra broma.

La campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó en ese momento. Encontrando un perfecto nuevo tema de conversación.

—Sensei, ¿Le gustaría que almorzáramos juntos?

—¿Por qué iba yo a querer hacer algo con un mocoso sin culo como tú?

¡De nuevo estaba hablando de tu trasero! Te cubriste como si con eso evitará que te viera.

—Bueno, porque yo soy... El mejor jugador de el equipo de baloncesto.

—Si, claro. -lo dijo como sí no te creyera.

—¡De verdad! Se lo demostraré durante el partido de mañana.

—Si de eres tan bueno como dices, entonces hagamos algo. Si mañana eres quien más puntos que anote aceptaré almorzar contigo por un mes.

—¿De verdad? ¡Acepto! -estiraste una mano hacia el hombre. —Es una promesa.

Ichimatsu vio tu mano y luego a ti, con una mirada que parecía decir "¿es en serio?". Sin así al final hizo una promesa de meñique contigo.

Al día siguiente cumpliste con tu parte, en el partido contra el equipo de una escuela rival anotaste más puntos que nadie y diste buenas asistencias en los rebotes. Estabas emocionado por ganar el partido, pero estaba aún más emocionado con ir a donde Ichimatsu para el almuerzo. Lamentablemente el director convocó a una junta a todo el personal durante la hora del almuerzo.

Así que en ese momento estabas en el salón de clases, almorzando con Osomatsu el cual te contaba sobre cómo le había ido en uno de sus intentos de coqueteo más recientes.

—Entonces yo le dije "No soy mago, pero puedo desaparecer mi pene y aparecerlo dentro de tu culo" y Choromatsu sensei se rió y dijo "No me enteraria porque de seguro tienes un pequeño pene" y yo obviamente conteste "pequeño pero bien que te entretiene" y el dijo "Buscándolo".

—Jaja.

—Entonces yo pensé que era una manera de decir que quería que lo ayudara a encontrarlo y se lo enseñé... Entonces me golpeó y huyó. Creo que no le gustó mi pene. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

—No lo sé, bro. -respondiste alcanzando tu jugo desde tu mochila, cuando regresaste la mirada al frente Osomatsu estaba allí de por frente a ti, ya que estabas sentado en el suelo tu cara quedaba justo a la altura de la entrepierna de Osomatsu.

—Miralo y dime. -se bajo el cierre.

—¿Qué? ¡No. Quita eso de mi cara! -giraste el rostro para no verlo.

—Vamos, somos amigos. Los amigos se ven el pene de vez en cuando.

—¡No es cierto!

—Claro que sí, es una manera de crear lazos. ¿No has escuchado eso de " Sí tu mejor amigo no te ha enseñado el pene, ese tipo no es tu amigo "? -desde luego que tal cosa no existía, por otra parte sabías que Osomatsu no te dejaría en paz hasta que lo vieras. Echaste un rápido vistazo.

—¿Que dices? Se sincero. -dijo Osomatsu en un falso tono serio.

—Es... Lindo... Tienes un lindo pene, tan desinhibido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces te gusta? Di que te gusta o lo acercaré más. -no mentía de verdad se estaba acercando.

—¡Me gusta!

—¿Qué te gusta?

—¡Me gusta tu pene! -como si tu cara no estuviera ya muy sonrojada se puso peor cuando la caja de obento de Ichiko cayó al suelo. La chica iba entrando a la clase y por si fuera poco también Choromatsu sensei una tras ella. Osomatsu se quedó de piedra y tu casi hacías combustión espontánea de tanto calor en tu cara.

Fueron enviados con el director, el cual les regaño diciendo que la escuela no era lugar para hacer desea esas cosas, les horas en detención y los mandó luego con el doctor para que le diera una plática de sexo seguro.

Ichimatsu estuvo al tanto de todo debido al profesor Choromatsu. Así que cuando llegaron a la enfermería les puso una mala cara. Aunque no te pidió explicaciones trataste lo mejor posible de contarle que estaba pasando en realidad, aunque la verdad también sonaba mal.

—Y eso pasó.-terminaste tu relato.

—Si, sólo creábamos lazos. Como los machos mejores amigos lo hacen. -dijo Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa, metiendo a su bolsillo el folleto de "sexo seguro " le había dado Ichimatsu. A ti te había dado unos que deciden "¿Que hacer si me acosan sexualmente" y "¿Qué hacer si mi mejor amigo es un idiota?"

—Claro, porque es muy normal que tu amigo te vea el pene. -dijo en tono monótono el mayor.

—A Karamatsu le gustó, dijo que era "lindo". -le lanzaste una mirada a tu amigo pero ni se inmutó. —Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos Karamatsu. Gracias por los condones sensei.

Dicho esto Osomatsu huyó, se hizo incómodo silencio. Te estabas poniendo nervioso, por alguna razón Ichimatsu parecía molesto. Te dedicaste a ver los folletos sin verlos realmente, hasta que Ichimatsu habló.

—Había escuchado de observadores de aves, pero ese la primera vez que escucho de observadores de penes. -dijo burlón.

—¡Sensei!

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver el mío? Señorito compresas frías.

—¡...!

Algo te decía que se burlaria de ti por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

#NoHaganNadaDeLoQueDigaOsomatsu.

# Lazos De Machos.

#Doble Visto.

Nos leemos

Saludos.


End file.
